Polyketides constitute a class of structurally diverse compounds synthesized, at least in part, from two carbon unit building block compounds through a series of Claisen type condensations and subsequent modifications. Polyketides include antibiotics such as tetracycline and erythromycin, anticancer agents such as epothilone and daunomycin, and immunosuppressants such as FK506 and rapamycin. Polyketides occur naturally in many types of organisms, including fungi and mycelial bacteria. Polyketides are synthesized in vivo by polyketides synthase enzymes commonly referred to as PKS enzymes. Two major types of PKS are known that differ in their structure and the manner in which they synthesize polyketides. These two types are commonly referred to as Type I or modular and Type II or iterative (aromatic) PKS enzymes.
The present invention provides methods and recombinant expression vectors and host cells for the production of modular or iterative PKS enzymes and the polyketides produced by those enzymes. Modular PKS enzymes are typically multi-protein complexes in which each protein contains multiple active sites, each of which is used only once during carbon chain assembly and modification. Iterative PKS enzymes are typically multi-protein complexes in which each protein contains only one or at most two active sites, each of which is used multiple times during carbon chain assembly and modification. As described in more detail below, a large number of the genes for both modular and aromatic PKS enzymes have been cloned.
Modular PKS genes are composed of coding sequences organized to encode a loading module, a number of extender modules, and a releasing domain. As described more fully below, each of these domains and modules corresponds to a polypeptide with one or more specific functions. Generally, the loading module is responsible for binding the first building block used to synthesize the polyketide and transferring it to the first extender module. The building blocks used to form complex polyketides are typically acylthioesters, most commonly acetyl, propionyl, malonyl, methylmalonyl, hydroxymalonyl, methoxymalonyl, and ethylmalonyl CoA. Other building blocks include amino acid-like acylthioesters. PKSs catalyze the biosynthesis of polyketides through repeated, decarboxylative Claisen condensations between the acylthioester building blocks. Each module is responsible for binding a building block, performing one or more functions on that building block, and transferring the resulting compound to the next module. The next module, in turn, is responsible for attaching the next building block and transferring the growing compound to the next module until synthesis is complete. At that point, the releasing domain, often an enzymatic thioesterase (TE) activity, cleaves the polyketide from the PKS.
The polyketide known as 6-deoxyerythronolide B (6-dEB) is synthesized by a prototypical modular PKS enzyme. The genes, known as eryAI, eryAII, and enyAIII, that code for the multi-subunit protein known as deoxyerythronolide B synthase or DEBS (each subunit is known as DEBS1, DEBS2, or DEBS3) that synthesizes 6-dEB are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,712,146 and 5,824,513, incorporated herein by reference.
The loading module of the DEBS PKS consists of an acyltransferase (AT) and an acyl carrier protein (ACP). The AT of the DEBS loading module recognizes propionyl CoA (other loading module ATs can recognize other acyl-CoAs, such as acetyl, malonyl, methylmalonyl, or butyryl CoA) and transfers it as a thioester to the ACP of the loading module. Concurrently, the AT on each of the six extender modules of DEBS recognizes a methylmalonyl CoA (other extender module ATs can recognize other CoAs, such as malonyl or alpha-substituted malonyl CoAs, i.e., malonyl, ethylmalonyl, and 2-hydroxymalonyl CoA) and transfers it to the ACP of that module to form a thioester. Once DEBS is primed with acyl- and methylmalonyl-ACPs, the acyl group of the loading module migrates to form a thioester (trans-esterification) at the KS of the first extender module; at this stage, module one possesses an acyl-KS adjacent to a methylmalonyl ACP. The acyl group derived from the DEBS loading module is then covalently attached to the alpha-carbon of the extender group to form a carbon-carbon bond, driven by concomitant decarboxylation, and generating a new acyl-ACP that has a backbone two carbons longer than the loading unit (elongation or extension). The growing polyketide chain is transferred from the ACP to the KS of the next module of DEBS, and the process continues.
The polyketide chain, growing by two carbons for each module of DEBS, is sequentially passed as a covalently bound thioester from module to module, in an assembly line-like process. The carbon chain produced by this process alone would possess a ketone at every other carbon atom, producing a polyketone, from which the name polyketide arises. Commonly, however, additional enzymatic activities modify the beta keto group of each two carbon unit just after it has been added to the growing polyketide chain but before it is transferred to the next module. Thus, in addition to the minimal module containing KS, AT, and ACP necessary to form the carbon-carbon bond, modules may contain a ketoreductase (KR) that reduces the keto group to an alcohol. Modules may also contain a KR plus a dehydratase (DH) that dehydrates the alcohol to a double bond. Modules may also contain a KR, a DH, and an enoylreductase (ER) that converts the double bond to a saturated single bond using the beta carbon as a methylene function. The DEBS modules include those with only a KR domain, only an inactive KR domain, and with all three KR, DH, and ER domains.
Once a polyketide chain traverses the final module of a PKS, it encounters the releasing domain, typically a thioesterase, found at the carboxyl end of most modular PKS enzymes. Here, the polyketide is cleaved from the enzyme and, for many but not all polyketides, cyclized. The polyketide can be modified further by tailoring or modification enzymes; these enzymes add carbohydrate groups or methyl groups, or make other modifications, i.e., oxidation or reduction, on the polyketide core molecule. For example, 6-dEB is hydroxylated, methylated, and glycosylated (glycosidated) to yield the well known antibiotic erythromycin A in the Saccharopolyspora erythraea cells in which it is produced naturally.
While the above description applies generally to modular PKS enzymes and specifically to DEBS, there are a number of variations that exist in nature. For example, many PKS enzymes comprise loading modules that, unlike the loading module of DEBS, comprise an “inactive” KS domain that functions as a decarboxylase. This inactive KS is in most instances called KSQ, where the superscript is the single-letter abbreviation for the amino acid (glutamine) that is present instead of the active site cysteine required for ketosynthase activity. The epothilone PKS loading module contains a KSY domain in which tyrosine has replaced the cysteine. Moreover, the synthesis of other polyketides begins with starter units that are unlike those bound by the DEBS or epothilone loading modules. The enzymes that bind such starter units can include, for example, an AMP ligase such as that employed in the biosynthesis of FK520, FK506, and rapamycin, a non-ribosomal peptide synthase (NRPS) such as that employed in the biosynthesis of leinamycin, or a soluble CoA ligase.
Other important variations in PKS enzymes relate to the types of building blocks incorporated as extender units. As for starter units, some PKS enzymes incorporate amino acid like acylthioester building blocks using one or more NRPS modules as extender modules. The epothilone PKS, for example, contains an NRPS module. Another such variation is found in the FK506, FK520, and rapamycin PKS enzymes, which contain an NRPS that incorporates a pipecolate residue and also serves as the releasing domain of the PKS. Yet another variation relates to additional activities in an extender module. For example, one module of the epothilone PKS contains a methyltransferase (MT) domain, which incorporates a methyl group into the polyketide.
Recombinant methods for manipulating modular and iterative PKS genes that take advantage of the organization of those genes and the multiple enzymatic activities they encode are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,491; 5,712,146; 5,830,750; and 5,843,718; and in PCT patent publication Nos. 98/49315 and 97/02358, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. These and other patents describe recombinant expression vectors for the heterologous production of polyketides as well as recombinant PKS genes assembled by combining parts of two or more different PKS genes that produce novel polyketides. To date, such methods have been used to produce known or novel polyketides in organisms such as Streptomyces, which naturally produce polyketides, and E. coli and yeast, which do not naturally produce polyketides (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,883, incorporated herein by reference). In the latter hosts, polyketide production is dependent on the heterologous expression of a phosphopantetheinyl transferase, which activates the ACP domains of the PKS (see PCT publication No. 97/13845, incorporated herein by reference).
While such methods are valuable and highly useful, certain polyketides are expressed only at very low levels or are toxic to the heterologous host cell employed. As an example, the anticancer agent epothilone was produced in Streptomyces by heterologous expression of the epothilone PKS genes (Tang et al., 28, Jan. 2000, Cloning and heterologous expression of the epothilone gene cluster, Science, 287: 640–642, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/443,501, filed 19, Nov. 1999, each of which is incorporated herein by reference). However, the production of epothilone was only about 50 to 100 μg/L and appeared to have a deleterious effect on the producer cells.
The epothilones were first identified as an antifungal activity extracted from the myxobacterium Sorangium cellulosum (see K. Gerth et al., 1996, J. Antibiotics 49: 560–563 and Germany Patent No. DE 41 38 042, each of which is incorporated herein by reference) and later found to have activity in a tubulin polymerization assay (see Bollag et al., 1995, Cancer Res. 55:2325–2333, incorporated herein by reference). The epothilones have since been extensively studied as potential antitumor agents for the treatment of cancer. The chemical structure of the epothilones produced by Sorangium cellulosum strain So ce 90 was described in Hofle et al., 1996, Epothilone A and B-novel 16-membered macrolides with cytotoxic activity: isolation, crystal structure, and conformation in solution, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 35(13/14): 1567–1569, incorporated herein by reference. The strain was found to produce two epothilone compounds, designated A (R═H) and B (R═CH3), as shown below, which showed broad cytotoxic activity against eukaryotic cells and noticeable activity and selectivity against breast and colon tumor cell lines.
The desoxy counterparts of epothilones A and B, also known as epothilones C(R═H) and D (R═CH3), are known to be less cytotoxic, and the structures of these epothilones are shown below.
Two other naturally occurring epothilones have been described. These are epothilones E and F, in which the methyl side chain of the thiazole moiety of epothilones A and B has been hydroxylated to yield epothilones E and F, respectively.
Because of the potential for use of the epothilones as anticancer agents, and because of the low levels of epothilone produced by the native So ce 90 strain, a number of research teams undertook the effort to synthesize the epothilones. This effort has been successful (see Balog et al., 1996, Total synthesis of (−)-epothilone A, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 35(23/24): 2801–2803; Su et al., 1997, Total synthesis of (−)-epothilone B: an extension of the Suzuki coupling method and insights into structure-activity relationships of the epothilones, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 36(7): 757–759; Meng et al., 1997, Total syntheses of epothilones A and B, JACS 119(42): 10073–10092; and Balog et al., 1998, A novel aldol condensation with 2-methyl-4-pentenal and its application to an improved total synthesis of epothilone B, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 37(19): 2675–2678, each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Despite the success of these efforts, the chemical synthesis of the epothilones is tedious, time-consuming, and expensive. Indeed, the methods have been characterized as impractical for the full-scale pharmaceutical development of an epothilone.
A number of epothilone derivatives, as well as epothilones A–D, have been studied in vitro and in vivo (see Su et al., 1997, Structure-activity relationships of the epothilones and the first in vivo comparison with paclitaxel, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 36(19): 2093–2096; and Chou et al., August 1998, Desoxyepothilone B: an efficacious microtubule-targeted antitumor agent with a promising in vivo profile relative to epothilone B, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95: 9642–9647, each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Additional epothilone derivatives and methods for synthesizing epothilones and epothilone derivatives are described in PCT patent publication Nos. 00/00485, 99/67253, 99/67252, 99/65913, 99/54330, 99/54319, 99/54318, 99/43653, 99/43320, 99/42602, 99/40047, 99/27890, 99/07692, 99/02514, 99/01124, 98/25929, 98/22461, 98/08849, and 97/19086; U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,145; and Germany patent publication No. DE 41 38 042, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
There remains a need for economical means to produce not only the naturally occurring epothilones but also the derivatives or precursors thereof, as well as new epothilone derivatives with improved properties. There remains a need for a host cell that produces epothilones or epothilone derivatives that is easier to manipulate and ferment than the natural producer Sorangium cellulosum yet produces more of the desired polyketide product. The present invention meets these by providing host cells that produce polyketides at high levels and are useful in the production of not only epothilones, including new epothilone derivatives described herein, but also other polyketides.